Talk:Strike Cannon
Movie 3rd Poster Well I saw a Nanoha Reflection's poster and some of pictures was showed up along with VVS today, however I saw Nanoha wear the Strike Cannon with different pattern in that poster, I'm not sure if this is true or not but is Strike Cannon (And Fate's fifth generation device) appeared in that poster? So this is also mean Force manga will coming back after a long time hiatus??? Should I write it in this page or just waiting until the trailer showed up? Link: http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4901076090 (Chinese site) --User:GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 15:51 December 15, 2016 Now I post another one with the bigger images (But it still in low-res): https://myanimelist.net/forum/?topicid=1572876#msg48974440 --User:GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 06:49, December 16, 2016 :Those images are too low-res to figure anything definitive right now. I'd wait until proper trailer announcements are made before adding any speculation. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:40, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I see, I was thinking the same thing too but I post it to make sure first before I going to edit it or something, thanks to the comment. --User:GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 06:49, December 16, 2016 :Calm down. I assume you are referring to this promotional material. That may not be a Strike Cannon but a re-design of the Raising Heart Driver introduced in INNOCENT. Let's wait for more information. --Hades (talk) 18:20, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Additionally, for movie promotion purpose, the Nanoha movie projects have a practice to claim that the movies are "produced" in later years of the primary continuity. The two probable images of Strike Cannon and 5th gen Bardiche are not posters, but again the tickets of the cross-continuity sound stage drama. E.g. StrikerS Forward members have a commentary vocal for the full movie of The MOVIE 1st (check this out); ViVid athletes wear the costumes of Wolkenritter during the production of The MOVIE 2nd A's (check this out); Force trio also appears in the The MOVIE 2nd A's drama ticket (check this out). Therefore it is not surprised to have characters or Devices/equipment from Force promoting the third film Reflection. --Hades (talk) 18:29, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Looks like it's set to appear in the movie itself according to the Comiket 91 PV . Whatever reason they had to include the design, I feel this also serves as tribute to Excellen Browning whose VA passed away early this year. RVR-72GV (talk) 06:38, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Well that's Indeed a Strike Cannon as it showed a battery connected with the cannon and Nanoha seem like she is prepare to cast Excellence Cannon Variable Raid with the Strike Cannon in the PV. As for the VA, the only Nanoha characters' VA are actually passed away was Lotte Liese and Shinobu Tsukimura (Both of them are voice by Miyu Matsuki), I wonder even more about Tamura Yukari than the others as she is retiring for singing due of a issue with her and King Records. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 09:08, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the road show vid! Let's wait for more information in the coming months. ::::For the VA, it's already confirmed Tamura Yukari is casting Nanoha, and there is also no change for Fate, Hayate, Kyrie and Amita. --Hades (talk) 10:20, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::I know Yukari is still playing role as Nanoha in this movie, I mean her role as a singer is ended in the early this years because a issue between Yukari and Kings Records, in other word mean we will never see Yukari sing a songs for Nanoha series and other anime again after this year. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 12:43, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Back on the topic, looking back at the Megami scan , Nanoha and Hayate still wields regular devices (Hayate's staff seen in the PV doesn't seem to be Schwertkreuz). Mid-show upgrade perhaps? DoubleDelta One (talk) 01:33, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well that's maybe just Nanoha, Fate and Hayate's characters design only but who know? We need to wait another PV for confirm it. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 05:33, December 30, 2016 (UTC) About the artwork Isn't that Reflection artwork is a fan-art? I remember I saw it in a Japanese fans' twitter and in Chinese Nanoha forum back before the second trailer released (That fan is named Yoroi Usagi 鎧兎 in the twitter). https://mobile.twitter.com/yoroiusagi --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 02:03, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :Yea, can confirm it's a fan-art: https://twitter.com/yoroiusagi/status/848474377553199108 --DoubleDelta One (talk) 05:02, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::We have a pretty hardline policy against fanart, except when it's used in the interface of the wiki itself. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:58, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Oops, sorry for mixing up with fanart. I will replace it with a canonical one asap. --Hades (talk) 07:51, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks! --Koveras Alvane (talk) 13:44, October 10, 2017 (UTC)